The instant invention relates generally to decorative and functional toys and more particularly, to a novelty handler-type toy.
Numerous decorative toys have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to serve a specific purpose. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 110,114 to Reed; 243,567 to Ireland; 1,513,231 to English; 2,144,751 to Brown; 3,195,265 to Marquez et al; 3,138,249 to Paulini; and 4,447,060 to Guinn; all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.